The next BirdKids
by CrazyLittleMilkshakeMonster
Summary: 2nd Generation fic. Everything is well, and the new flock is happy. But the parents - the original flock are kidnapped and taken away. What will happen? Rated T 'cause you can never be too careful, right? Read and enjoy, Submit-a-character now up inside!
1. Chapter 1

Well, if you'll read, I promise it gets better. Please review if you like it, and if I see that there is someone enjoying my story, i'll but the next chapter on :)

Ah, yes, Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING!! I AM SECRETLY JAMES PATTERSON. Not really, I lied. I actually own nothing.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

I ran forwards and jumped, spreading my wings fast. Now _that _is just the best feeling _ever. _Dropping lower, I saw that the party had already started. I landed a few feet away, and walked up, blissful.

'Hey, you' I greeted my sort-of cousin, Issy. Out of all of the flock, my mum, Angel, and my dad (a random human who nobody knows) had me (Hollie) and my big brother Zack. The other kids in the new flock were Ellie and Luke, who were Max and Fangs', and Issy, who's mum and dad are Iggy and Nudge (Yeah, nobody really expected it, apparently.)

We are the new flock, which is cool, but our lives are way not as exciting as our parents. I mean we have to go to high school. And the world is saved (ages ago, before any of us were born).

Also, we're older. I'm fifteen, and I'm the youngest. Sucks, huh? So, anyway, I wish my life was more exciting, apart from the whole wings thing, that is. Like how cool would it be to have a mission?

No one else thinks so, I'm just odd, I like excitement, which was why why I'd talked Ellie and Issy into coming to this party, which we probably shouldn't be at, but no-one knew.

The boys were at a friend's house, and the parents were having a get-together, where they hopefully were drunk already.

Pulling myself back to present, I realised Issy was talking to me -'And he _kissed_ me! _Me_!'

'Sorry, Issy, who?'

She laughed. 'Oh Hollie, stop zoning out when you're talking to people! It's rude, you know! And I was talking about Jake. Oh, Hollie, he is _so _fit, and he kissed me!'

I swear Issy has inherited Nudge's over- chatty gene.

'That's great, Is. Where's Ellie?'

'Oh, she's just over there-' She pointed-'and I think that she's about to get some action! Did you know-'

'No, I probably didn't know, Is, but it looks to me more like she's having trouble!'

Me and Issy were over there faster, probably, than possible.

'OhMy_Gosh, _Ellie, we really, really have to go, right now.' That was Issy.

The look of relief on Ellie's face was so intense I almost laughed.

'Well, then,' I said, once we where out of sight. 'Up and away?'

Both of them nodded, and we set off for Max's house, where the party was being held.

Three minutes later, we were back at the house. The first clue was that there was no-one in the garden.

It was hot and sunny, so there was no reason they should be inside. But apparently they were.

But when we landed on the roof and opened the window on it (yes, it was installed so we could climb through it) there was no noise in the house.

Which was strange, seeing as they were all inevitably drunk by now.

'Sweep the house', Ellie hissed.

Okay, so she's so like Max it's scary.

'_Don't _just stand there like a dumpling, Hollie, you idiot', She tossed over her shoulder.

I moved silently, feeling like a ninja, until I got to the kitchen.

There was a note on the table.

'Guys!', I whisper-yelled, 'Come see this!'

There was a flutter, and next minute both the girls were stood next to me.

I read the note, pushing it out so the girls could see it.

_Avian-Human Children. We would like you to come to our wonderful institute. In fact, we need you to come, for tests of offspring of our experiments. We need all five of you to come to us in the next three days or you'll never see your parents again. _

_Come, or your parents die. _

_Signed,_

_Ian Batchelder._

_Institute of supernatural hybrids and other phenomenons._

I knew instantly, and looking round, Issy and Ellie did, too.

'_The School_', we breathed as one.

* * *

OoEr, Who is Ian Batchelder?

Will the parents be saved?

Will the Birdkids get out free?

R&R to find out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

We knew about the School, of course. Our parents told us stories about it the way other people's parents told them horror stories.

Ellie, obviously deciding to take charge, stated, 'Let's find the boys, first, before we decide on a plan.'

Me and Issy agreed, and, five minutes later, I slammed into Jake's window. Yes, the Jake that made out with Issy. He was still friends with Zack and Luke, so they probably didn't know yet.

So, anyway, I was hammering away at the window, but I wasn't really paying attention. Therefore, I was rather surprised when Zack popped up, wearing an angry frown.

'What d'you want, Holly?', He asked, opening the window so I tumbled in. 'Can it not wait?'

'Well, y'see, Zack, we weren't I the house and erasers or something came and we couldn't stop them and they took the parents and the school left us a note saying we had to go there so they could test us or the parents would die and I don't know what to do and Issy and Ellie told me to come and tell you and we don't know what to _dooo.'_

I was babbling, I couldn't help it. And now Zack caught hold of my wrists that were flailing away, trying to tell the story too.

'Hollie. Stop. Tell me _slowly.'_

I told him. His mouth hung open.

'Hollie, where did you say you were? Did you have alchol?'

'Zack, so not the time to go all big brother on me.'

'I wasn't', he lied. 'I was just, um, checking you weren't drunk and making this up.'

'Yeah, right.' I snorted. 'Whatever, dude, just get Luke and we're out of here.'

Back at the house, Ellie and Issy were poring over the map and a bunch of scribbles that looked like plans.

'-So, we can break in and Hollie and Luke will create a diversion-'

'Wait,' Luke interjected. 'Hollie's not coming with us, she's too young.'

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. 'Hollie is so coming with, mr i-may-be-only-two-years-older-but-i-will-act-like-a-patronizing-jerk. I'm fifteen, not five. I can look afther myself.'

'Luke, I know you are the leader, but if i'm not allowed to go then i'll follow you anyway. And you wouldn't want that, it's too dangerous.'

He groaned and nodded. 'Have it your way, titch, but don't get yourself captured.'

My turn to nod. I did so, gratefully. If he hadn't been so stressed, he probably wouldn't have let me get away with that.

I turned away, just in time to see an eraser kick his way through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey, I know these chapters are short but they'll get longer, I promise!**

**Plus, next generation erasers! YAAAY.**

**Disclaimer: I have burgled the idea and half the characters off James Patterson. **

**Happy Now?**

**Oh, yeah, this chapter is dedicated to twilightgazer13 because you were very nice and reviewed m chapter. So thankyou. :)**

**Okay, on with the story!**

'Hollie, _get back_!' About three different voices sounded at once.

For God's sake, I thought. Anyone would think I was _five_, not fifteen.

Instead, their voices compelled me to run forwards, and saw there were other erasers coming.

I grabbed the closest one by the scruff of the neck, punched him in the gut, the kneed him in the nuts. He went down, groaning.

I spun, managing to hit another in the face as I did, and saw the others had the upper hand.

We knew how to treat situations like these, we'd actually had drills, as kids. Yeah, like everyone else gets fire drills. Well, by the looks of things, they hadn't been in vain.

Next moment, there was a pile of groaning, half formed bodies on the floor. As well as – oh God- Zack.

'_Up and away_!' Luke yelled.

No-one had noticed Zack. Everyone else was already in the sky.

I hauled him up in my arms- God, how heavy- with difficulty. I mean, i'm five foot five, tiny compared to the flock.

Once we were in the air, I started to yell that I couln't carry Zack much longer, when they all turned to look at me in wonder. Including Zack. Who was flying. No kidding.

'What-' I began, when the Zack in my arms opened his eyes and girnned evilly. And slowly- incredibly, changed back into an Eraser.

I squealed like a five year old and dropped it, but not before it had dug a knife down my left leg.

Everyone was talking and looking at the blood and fussing and- and then I blacked out.

Yeah, in the air. Remind me not to do that again, it's not and experience i'd care to repeat.

**Ooh, A cliffhanger!**

**Will Hollie die?**

**Will she live?**

**The birdkids are on their way to the School!**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, so this is chapter four. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:

I am not Jp. Therefore I do not (unfortunatley) own MR.

If I was, I would not be writing 2nd generation fanfics.

Okay?

Okay.

* * *

On with the story!

I woke up about three seconds later, I think. Which meant I really did not have time to consider my options.

I snapped my wings out, and curved upward, narrowly missing landing on the floor on my belly. At speed.

A couple of seconds later and I had re-joined the flock.

I hovered there, trying not to either look at the blood or acknowledge the pain. 'Cause, y'know, I do have _some _dignity. Just not much.

Luckily, Issy noticed me wincing, and floated over, to heal me.

Yeah, you just read that right. We all have powers like our parents. I don't think me and Zack would be as strong (having a human dad) but our mom, Angel, was the strongest of all the origional flock.

I mean, don't get me wrong, me and Zack don't have her kind of power. So I guess having a human dad did dilute it some.

Anyway, I should probably tell you what we all do.

Okay, let me get this straight;

Ellie can actually grow her wings into her back. Weird, huh? It's also useful for helping her blend (the rest of us just go round looking like hunchbacks)

And for fooling others we are not actually birdkids when we need to

(not that, I must say, the situation arouses often.)

Luke can go extra fast (flying _and_ running _and _swimming _and_ any other sort of movement)

(We often joke that Ellie got Uncle Fang's gene and Luke got aunty Max's)

Issy can heal (obviously. This is a lot more helpful than you would imagine) She's also a total motor mouth, but I don't count that as a talent.

Zack can read minds (well, actually, he can't really get much at the best of times, he has to really be tuned in. And he's useless at doing it to anyone else)

And I have gills. Well; they disappear when i'm not in water. This (however fun at swimming parties and 'how long can you stay under the water?' challenges) is a bit pointless otherwise. But hey, you use what you're given.

Anyway, Issy saw me wincing and came over, dropping lower so she could run her hands up my leg (yes, I know it sounds pervy, but that's just how it works.)

In seconds, the only reminder of the accident was dried blood up my leg, ruining my best skinny jeans.

'Thanks, Is,' I said gratefully.

Everyone else, however, were all having a bit of a conference.

Luke (naturally) was leading it.

'-So now they can morph, we really have to be careful'.

I could already see this conversation was going no where, so I butted in.

'That's great, guys, but do you think we could get on? We kind of have to save the parents. Remember?'

Everyone shut up, guiltily.

'Well, where are we going?' Issy, asking a sensible question for once.

'That way.' Zack said, confidently.

Everyone looked confused, Zack especially.

'Uh, Zack, last time I checked, you had no sense of direction. Like _whatsoever_.' I said.

'I know. But i'm getting pulled this way. It's just like I know.'

Pause.

'Well, Zack, it looks like you have a new talent. Congratualtions!' said Ellie, always the most sensible in confusing situations.

So, following Zack's direction, and pretty much flooring it speedwise, we were all a bit scared and desperate when, five hours later, Zack said his pull stopped.

This would have been fine, but we were in the middle of the freaking _ocean_.

'Well, what should we do now? There's, like, an island just down there, all like, tiny, should we just lay there for a bit, and then decide what to do, because, like, i'm soo hungry, for those, what do you call them? Like little pop-tart things? But different? Oooh, do you not just really fancy eating pain au chocalate. Or just danish pastries? Maybe? How great would that be?'

No prizes for guessing who that speech came from. Yeah, Issy.

We were all about to nosedive, but then I say movement on the island, and I had the most awful feeling of certinaty.

'Shit, Zack's not wrong. We are. Don't dive, just _don't dive_!' The last part was a shriek.

'Look, the school must be under the water, like a submarine. I bet the island is being monitored. I bet that's how they get down to their submarine. I bet if we go down there we'll be trapped _straight away_.'

Ellie nodded.

'I can see that happening. We can't stay hovering though, we'll have to land, and decide what to do.'

'I have an idea.' I couldn't stop myself sounding excited.

Was it wrong that in the middle of this I was just thinking, _Finally, excitement, excitement_?

'What? Knowing you, Hollie, it'll be something dangerous.' Luke sounded suspicious.

I sighed.

'Of _course_ it's dangerous, Luke. How is any of this _not_ dangerous? Anyway, do you want to her the plan or not?'

I got nods of varying enthustiasticness. (**A/N is that a word?**)

'Well, obviously, because I have gills, I can breathe underwater, so, I go under, check it out, and come back up? What d'you think? Best plan of action, methinks. Youthinks too?'

'_Yes_' Issy breathed, just as Luke said sharply, 'No.'

I thought lightning fast. This was the best plan of action.

Everyone else could agree to it, as much as the liked, but Luke was the leader. He got the final vote.

And, given time, he could restrain me- albeit forcefully. I couldn't let that happen.

I flew casually a little bit out of the circle, until I was maybe a metre away.

Then I yelled 'I won't be long, i'm just looking'.

Then I nosedived. The others started dropping too, but they'd never catch me.

For a start, I was already ahead, and also, they'd have to surface after about three minutes.

I had longer than that. And they could be angry when I surfaced.

The search had begun.

I hope you like it.

Please Review?

And then, I shall update.

Mahaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five!

Are you excited?

Well, I am.

It's just a short one because I wanted to get it out quickly.

Please review. (And read, of course)

Disclaimer: I am not JP. Oh the agony it took me to say that. Anyway, i'm a girl.

My name is not James.

Plus, if I was, I would not be writing fanfics if I was. (Jp, that is)

(Although I have to say, I wish I owned Fang...)

* * *

I splash-landed, and vaguely heard the others, too, although their splashes were muffled by the barrier of water and the distance.

I was already swimming, knowing full well if one of the others caught hold of me, there'd be no chance of carrying on with this.

I swum further, and, about five minutes after, swum back to my approximation of where the submarine was, (If it was there) when I saw something completely unnatural.

I swam closer until I realised the unnatural thing was, in fact, Issy. She was swimming towards me, grinning all over her face.

It was then I noticed the gills. I split into a grin, too. I knew Issy wouldn't want to force me back, she wanted to look too.

Beaming like a maniac, I swum forwards where we simultaniously high-fived (not fast, mind, water slows down your actions like heck).

'Let's go', I gurgled to her.

She nodded in agreement, and followed me as I started swimming left.

Okay, so the School was definatly under here, if the huge metal building was anything to go by.

We started looking round it, seeing if there was some kind of other entrance (unlikely, but worth checking.

There were portholes all around it, for some reason.

Curious, I started peering in them. I was about a quarter of the way round, when I saw something that made me freeze.

My mom.

She was lying on her side, unmoving. Pale as a sheet, and something else.

She was covered in blood.

I yelped, somehow got Issy to notice.

She swam over, and saw too. Then my eyes landed on something else. A door.

It looked like one of those three-door pressurizing jobs. You know, go in one door, drain half the water, then go through the door, so it dosn't flood the place.

I glanced back at Issy. She shook her head at me.

'It's a trap', She gurgled.

'I don't care', I shot back. 'Did you just _see_ my mom?'

'Project to Zack. See if he can pick you up, we're going in.'

I nodded. If it was optional before, it certainly wasn't now. And there was the teeniest possibility it wasn't meant to be a trap.

_ZACK! _I shouted in my mind. _Can you hear me?_

_Yes, _He shouted back. _You'd both best come back up now, Luke's going to have a heart attack._

_Actually, _I answerd, _that's the reason i'm projecting. We found a door, and we're going in._

He was obviously relaying this to the others, because he sent me and image of the others-

Ellie looked upset, but acceptant (_A/N again, is that a word?_) and Luke just looked downright angry.

I sighed. _I'm sorry, Zack. _And I sent him the image of our mom.

_Okay. I see where you're coming from, Holl. But still no, unless you want to die?_

_Bad joke, Z. And as soon as we're in, we'll find a way to let you in. And i'll keep you updated. _

The I shut him off, I couldn't have him yakking in my ear the whole time.

I nodded at Issy. 'You may want to shut off your mind', I bubbled.

She nodded back.

'Okay', I gurgled. 'Let's do this'.

Okay, did you enjoy it?

I hope so.

Review? Pretty please?

:D


	6. Chapter 6

**Heya!**

**Well, here's the new chapter. **

**Just a short one i'm afraid, but I will update soon.**

**Also, no-one's been reviewing, (well, appart from twilightviewer13)(Thankyou, you make me feel loved) and it makes me sad. **

**So, please review?**

**Please?**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I enjoyed writing it, anyway.**

**What else?**

**Ah, disclaimer: I am not Jp. (are you surprised?) Which, let's face it, means I don't own MaxRide. Dammit, why couldn't I have the idea first? Aah well, at least I can write fanfics.**

**So, Enjoy.**

**:D**

**Okay?**

* * *

**Good.**

After getting the door open- which, I may add, is not as easy as it sounds- me and Issy found ourselves standing in a clinically white corridor.

A hospital corridor.

Hmm, great times.

I looked round, mentally taking photos to send to Zack, when a whitecoat came round the corner.

He frowned at us. 'And which project are you from, girls?'

I tried to shrink my wings further. Dammit, it would be so great to be Ellie right now.

'Project 632 lightning strike', I said completley at random, but, hopefully, sounding confident.

The whitecoat smiled. 'the Y syndrome?'

Me and Issy just nodded intelligently, then hustled off.

Just then, I heard a loud, completley uninvited voice sounded in my head. Zack.

I groaned internally. _What now, Zack?_

_Er, Hollie, I showed the others your mental images. Whitecoates? I think Luke's going to have a coronary._

_Tell Luke to stuff himself. He didn't care this much when he was trying to strangle me the other week, did he?_

_Yeah, but you embarrassed him. I think he had a right. _

I snorted at the memory. It _had_ been funny.

_Yeah, Zack, get out of my head now, let the big kids play._

_But, Hollie-_

I cut him off. The way he was getting stronger, it wouldn't be for long. However, he'd drive me insane if I let him lecture me further. Hmm, the choice.

I broke off these thoughts when I realised that we were at the end of the corridor. Just outside my Mom's room.

I smashed the door in. (For a smallish fifteen year old, I can really do some damage)

'Mom!', I shrieked, throwing myself at her. She didn't move. Oh God.

And then, I realised, a second too late, I wasn't alone.

'Well, well, Hollie. You're a wiley one, just like your mom. You're not supposed to be in here, although i'm glad you responded so quickly', he said, grinning.

As I glared up at him, I realised this could only be Ian Batchelder. I'd seen pictures of Jeb Batchelder, of course, because ever if he was evil, he still sprang my Mom and all my aunts and uncles out of the school.

They'd still loved him.

Well, I could see there was going to be no love lost between me and this jerk.

'You and your dad look very alike, both _evil_, you _bastard_', I hissed at him.

He laughed. 'I'm guessing you mean Jeb, but actually i'm not Jeb's son. I'm his-'

I never gave him a chance to tell me what he was, because he was reaching for me, and I was beginning to feel a little confined.

'Come _on_, Issy!,' I hollered. 'We havn't got all day!'

With that, I turned and smashed my way through the same porthole that I had first seen my mom through.

All the senior flock could breathe underwater, so they were okay.

That was pretty much the only thing I considered before I made the hole bigger, and swam through, motioning Issy to follow me.

And flooded the organisation.

* * *

What can I say, _whoops_?

**So, did you enjoy it? Please review if you did.**

**Or, lets face it, if you didn't.**

**Go on, look at the little green button.**

**Dosen't it look lonely?**

**Yes, yes it does.**

**So click on it :D**

**I'll update soon.**

**Oh yeah, and did I mention you should totally review?**

**Well, you should. **

**Thankyou! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So, we're at chapter, what, seven?**

**Well, whatever.**

**So the flock is a little bit protective of Hollie now. **

**(I don't know why, I'm just spinning out the story, tbh.)**

**Aah Well.**

**Do you know, i'm really sad, because, hey, I have like no reviews.**

**:'(**

**Well, 2. **

**But thats not the point.**

**Maha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I therefore am not Jp**

**I therefore I have just borrowed his characters.**

**(Although I do have other characters.)**

**I'm not going to claim them, though, because i'd be honoured for someone to used them.**

**That would be great times. **

**Enjoy the story, and Happy Easter.**

**Also, happy Wednesday.**

**Okay...**

* * *

As I felt my wings lift me, 12 feet at a time, I made the mistake of looking at the rest of the flock.

Zack was frowning- at me- Ellie looked sympathetic, and Luke just looked downright angry.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Issy. She was steeling herself for a fight.

I didn't blame her. I was too.

As soon as we got near enough to hear, Luke started talking.

'Come on. We need to land and rest.', He paused and looked at me. 'And you and I are going to talk about your brilliant decision of ignore orders.'

Woah, sarcasm. Harsher than I thought.

And, why were they not angry at Issy? She'd ignored them as much as I had. And she was older.

We flew in slience- a rare thing.

About forty minutes later, we found a rocky outcrop- not a place to stay, but decent to land on.

As soon as we landed, Issy burst into tears. 'Y-y-you s-s-sh-should h-have -s-seen it. P-poor Aunty-Aunty Angel, s-she w-was c-covered in b-blood...'

Thankyou, Issy! I was thinking, hoping the others had forgotten about me.

No chance.

Luke must've had the same thought as me, because he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the other side of the (small) island.

'Hollie, you _idiot_', he hissed. 'Are you crazy? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you have a death wish?'

'Luke. Did Zack show you our mom?'

He nodded, unwillingly.

'Then you have to see why I had to go.'

He swallowed, then nodded again.

'And now, i'm going for a swim.'

He grabbed my wrist. 'Hollie, I don't care how good you're reason is, I'm not letting you out of my sight again.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Aw. Cute. Why do you get to tell us what to do anyway?'

'Because i'm the oldest.'

'Dude, i'm fifteen, you're seventeen. Everyone else is sixteen. Big difference.'

'Titch, you've just demonstrated my point. You're the youngest, you don't get to do the dangerous stuff.'

'Dammit, I'm going to have to do something dangerous now', I muttered.

'Anyway, you do realise they'll propably move our parents and their project to a temporary site now?'

Luke's eyes widened in shock. '_What_? Hollie, what did you _do_?'

I winced. I'd forgotten I hadn't told them yet. 'Er, well, y'see, I kinda, well, sort of, well-'

'Hollie, get on with it.'

'Well-I-sort-of-accidentally-opened-a-porthole-and-flooded-the-place', I gabbled, skipping back a few steps.

Luke's mouth fell open. 'You did _what_?!'

Well. Some people are just never grateful. Defensively, I said, 'Well, what was I supposed to do? He was about to-'

'But that's brilliant!'

You _what_?

'Er, Luke, what did I miss? Last time I looked, it wasn't so good.'

'That was before, this is now. Come on, we need to speak with the others.'

So, a couple of minutes later, we were standing in flock, talking about the plan of action.

'Right. I need to go, because i'm the leader. Ellie needs to go, because she can convince people we're 100% human. Zack can tell us the direction we're going in. Issy- i'm not leaving you with Hollie, so-'

'Hey!', That was me, annoyed. 'Why am I not even allowed to go?'

'Because I don't trust you not to get yourself killed.'

I gritted my teeth.

'Luke, i'm not going to get myself killed. And if you just leave me here, i'll follow you anyway. You know that, right?'

Luke nodded. 'That's why i'll stay here. That way, we can help if anything goes wrong, as well.'

I groaned internally.

'Okay.'

And that was when I had my great idea.

_Zack, Zack, ZACK! _

_What? _He asked back grumpily.

_You tell me where you are when you get there and me and Luke will come._

_You mean you'll sneak off and Luke will follow._

_Dammit, rumbled. _But I said that laughing; I knew Zack would tell me where he was. And I was going to save my mom and my family. I just didn't know how yet.

**So, you like? **

**I hope so.**

**Please please review anyway. **

**And, once again, Happy Wednesday.**

**Okay.**

**That button there? That says review on?**

**Well, please review.**

**Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, chapter eight?**

**Horray!**

**I'm so excited, could you tell?**

**Ah, yes, thankyou to DeathAngels1996 for reviewing.**

**I feel so loved :D**

**So, the're back on the adventure.**

**Can you just not wait?**

**Well, I couldn't.**

**Anyway, please review, it would make my Thursday :D.**

**Aha. Disclaimer. I am not JP. I do not own MaxRide. I only own Hollie, Issy, Ellie, Luke and Zack. (Although i've not claimed them because i'd love it if somebody plagerized them! Huzzah!**

**Okay, now, so on with the story!**

**Hooray!**

* * *

I sat on the island, bored.

'So, Luke, what do we do now?'

He gave me a Look.

'Hollie, if you think i'm going to give in, you've got-'

'-I know, I know, i'm just bored off my head. I'm going for a swim.'

He nodded mutely.

I dived into the sea. What I really needed was to clear my head. If I just flew off now, Luke would realise and follow. And he had superspeed, he'd catch me up in a millisecond.

_Zack?_

_Yeah?_

_Where are you? _I asked Zack through brain power. Our link had always been stronger than the rest, and it seemed to be getting stronger still.

_Follow the cliff along, then fly north until you catch up with us. We should be just a little east of theCanadian border._

_Okay, i'll be there._

_I'll tell the others._

_Good._

_And don't get yourself killed._

_Zack. Why does everyone keep thinking i'm going to kill myself? I'm not sucidal, nor do I have a death wish. Also, i'm pretty good at defending myself._

_Okay, okay. I was just saying. Jeez._

_So, I'll see you in fourty if nothing goes wrong._

I'd meant Luke. Zack obviously realised this, because he said,

_Don't piss him off too much, Holls. I think he might flip._

_He's already flipped. Okay, see you soon, i'm setting off now._

_Okay, ttfn then. _**(A/N, just in case you didn't know, which you probably did, but ttfn= tata for now)**

My idea was that I should swim a good kilometer away, then fly, in the hope that he a) at first wouldn't notice and b) when he did, be too far away to catch me.

When I was a decent distance away from him, I launched myself out of the water, skimming, then flying full tilt to where Zack said the flock would be.

I was far enough away, that it was only through the avian part of my eyes that I could see Luke get up, look alarmed, zero in on me, and start flying towards me.

I flew as fast as possible.

It was exhilirating. It really was. I couldn't remember ever being this fast before, either.

I was exactly in the place Zack said they'd be, only the guys were'nt there.

Oh God. I scanned the area (blue water and blue sky) and felt a wave of relief when I saw them flying towards me.

I glanced back to see if Luke had managed to catch up yet. Apparently so, so I flew towards the flock.

But when I looked back again, I realised the figure wasn't Luke. It wasn't an eraser, either. No. This looked worse- a human, but so, so horribly distorted. I took in a sharp breath.

'Uncle Gazzy?', I choked.

But this wasn't the uncle I had seen over the Christmas break. Oh, no. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

Well, normally I don't go for full-scale freak-outs, but now was diffenatly one of those rare times.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Thankyou. **

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**Oh, yeah, i've changed this story's name from 'Be careful what you wish for' To 'The next bird kids' **

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Disclaimer;**

**Maximum ride and the idea of flying bird kids isn't mine. It is, in fact, James Patterson's.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

I surged forwards toward the monster that was uncle Gazzy, fuelled by the idea that this was the most dangerous course forwards. (is that weird?)

I punched him in the face; breaking his nose, and feeling a rush of pleasure when I heard that _crack_.

I then punched him in the stomach, and, when he doubled over, Issy, who had been waiting for the moment, yanked his wings together. He dropped like a stone.

When he dropped, though, he changed. Just like the previous day, there was an eraser in a different body. He was fully changed-but barely-when he dropped into the ocean. And probably drowned.

Call me kooky, but that actually made me feel rather relieved.

At which point Luke flew up. He looked like he'd rather like _me _to drown. Oops.

'Luke, Hollie just had to come, she had to, she won't get killed, did you see what she just did, she killed that eraser, and she's totally cool about this and you totally won't get mad at her, will you?'

Issy gazed beseechingly at Luke.

Who frowned. 'Yes, Issy, I understand that we probably shouldn't split off any more._ She'll _just fly off anyway,' He glared at me,'But what I really want to know is _how did she find you_?'

Now, I have no problem with getting into trouble myself, but I'm no snitch. So you can see my problem.

And Luke was openly glaring at Zack, which kind of told me told me he already knew what had happened.

'Well, uh,' I struggled to think of something good. Inspiration struck. 'I can see into Zack's mind if he's open to me. And he hadn't shut off where they were headed, to I saw through his mind. Like on my own. With like, no help. At all. No.'

Dear God, i'd taken over Issy's title of Talker Of The Century.

Luke clearly didn't believe this, but there was nothing he could say.

'Well, okay. Zack, keep your mind barriers up, though.'

Zack caught my eye and winked. I grinned.

'Hey,' said Luke, 'Don't look so smug, titch, you are so grounded when this is over.'

I raised an eyebrow at him, fully aware that he was insanley jealous I could do that, and said,' Try it and regret it.'

Everyone laughed at that.

'So, where to, Zack?' Ellie asked.

In answer, Zack flew to the north east. A few miles later, he stopped, confused. 'It's there, but it's...blocked.'

'What d'you mean, Zack?' Issy asked. 'Is it like that-'

'Issy, not now,' Luke interrupted. 'Just, what _do_ you mean, Zack?'

'It...I know where it is, but I can't see it. It's like it's blocked in my mind.'

'It's there,' Ellie said in an ominous voice, pointing at a disused warehouse.

'What?,' I asked, slightly creeped out. 'How would you know that, Ellie?'

'They've moved the orginisation there,' Ellie repeated, eyes glassy.

'Ellie? How do you _know_?'

'My voice told me,' said Ellie, snapping out of it and looking confused.

Weren't we all.

**So, Ellie has a voice!**

**Woah, that's a bit insane.**

**Could it be Ian Batchelder talking through it, like Jeb?**

**Or is it actually Jeb?**

**Please Review, it would actually make my week. And I would give you virtual cookies.**


	10. SUBMIT A CHARACTER YAAY!

Right, I can't carry on with my story now, because the computer blew up and now i'm on my dad's and he needs it back in like a minute, but I'll see if I can when he's at work tomorrow.

But for now, we're going to...

SUBMIT-A-CHARACTER! Yaaaay!

Basically, I need some romance with Hollie or one of the others (please specify), but its not going to happen in the flock and I've no idea what to put.

So...

I need a name.

Appearance.

Personality.

Age.

Hybrid type (or unusualness)

and any other details you may want to add.

Thankyou so much, and if you submit someone, i'll try and use all of them in my story.

And i'll try and update tomorrow.

That is, if i've not died at the dentists)


	11. Chapter 11

**So, the next chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, i've been preoccupied with exams etc.**

**So, they finally get one parent out! Which one is it?**

**So, thank you ChickenChick, for letting me borrow Emi. She comes in towards the end of this chapter, and there will be a lot more of her next chapter. **

**Thankyou everyone for reviewing, I love you all.**

**And I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer. _I'm not James Patterson. Unfortunatly._**

**Okay?**

**Gooood ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

There was a moment of silence, where everyone just stared at Ellie.

You're probably surprised. I mean, why would we freak so much about a Voice, right?

Well, basically, what we knew about voices are that;

Aunt Max had one when she was a bit younger than us.

And Jeb Batchelder could do the voice. So this might be Ian Batchelder, and therefore we were total sitting ducks.

Oh God.

That was when Ellie turned round and said, 'The Voice just told you to stop worrying, Hollie. This is not Ian Batchelder.' She then looked confused. 'Who's Ian Batchelder?'

'-Uh..' I was saved from having to answer by Issy, who realised I hadn't told them. And none of them had remembered the name on the note. Wow.

'So, to carry on with the plan, we need at least two people to get one parent out. So, we'll have to make a return trip. This means, _guys_' He turned to glare at me-' We are not breaking and entering, and we are not going round, setting off alarms.'

'Okay, so, who, like are we all going round with then, because can I totally go with Hollie? Because we make like a totally great team?'

Issy. I honestly have no idea how that girl makes the shortest sentence into the longest speech.

Anyway, Issy's impassioned speech merited a whole eye-roll from Luke. Woah. Generous.

'No, Issy. Do you think I want everyone killed? No. Er, lets see, Ellie and Issy will go together, and Zack, me and Hollie will, as well.'

Great, I was hoping for at least a little girl support, but no.

I said this to Zack, who replied

_Sorry, Hol, but I think he won't be moved._

_Oh, God, the guy hates me._

_No, I don't think so. He just dosn't want you to get yourself killed, which is fair enough, seeing as you seem to have a special talent for these things._

It was my turn to roll my eyes.

Ellie and Issy, I realised, had already discussed the plan, and had gone in. They, apparently, had gone to get Fang, and we apparently were going to get Max.

'-But why can't we go get my mom?' I asked.

Luke winced. I knew and he knew that Max would be the best one in a fight, and that my mom was injured, and was therefore safer where she was, but Luke had he two of her kids on his hands.

And, even if I couldn't convince Zack, and even though we both knew Luke'd win the argument in the end, I could still put up a hell of a fight.

Instead, Luke just shook his head. 'Hollie, you know the reasons. And the sooner this is over, the sooner you can get to you're mom.'

I knew this was true, and was forced to accept it. It didn't mean I had to like it.

As soon as we were in, doing a quick reccee of the place, and even if it was an abandoned werehouse, a loud alarm started wailing.

'I guess that Ellie and Issy have got uncle Fang', I hollered over the sound.

'We'll have to do an up-and-away,' Luke yelled back. 'Goddammit, what have they _done_?'

Crouched and about to leap, I happened to turn. And saw a girl, a bit older than me, crouched in a cage that was no where near big enough. She had wild tangled brown hair, massive chestnut eyes and freckles all over her face. She looked disturbed.

The boys had alreadly upped-and-outed, and I knew I would have to do the same.

But it was something about her expression that unsettled me.

I glanced back once more, and I knew, in that instant, there was no way I was leaving here with out that girl. But the only problem? If the siren wailed any louder it would shatter my eardrums, there was the worlds 'code red' being yelled over the intercom, and the girl was in a cage that just the padlock looked llike it weighed more than both of us together, let alone the cage.

I had to find her a way out, though. I had to.

Why did I always get myself into these messes?

Oooh, a new OC.

If you review, you'll make my week.

And virtual chocolate chip muffins to everyone who read this ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey.**

**Chapter 12!**

**I'm so excited. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, they make me so happy.**

**Okay. So we now have Emi and FJ (Thanks Rico for FJ)**

**Yaay!**

**Disclaimer. I'm not Jp. Surprised? ;)**

**On with the story :)**

* * *

I looked round frantically, finding some way, any way, to free this girl.

Just then, there was a muffled boom from the other side of the building. Zack and Luke, I guessed.

They were noting like uncle Gazzy and uncle Iggy, but they were still interested in making things blow up. (I winced as I remembered the head coming off my very first barbie with wings.)(Okay, I was _four_)

Time for a little mind conversation.

_Zack? What the hell is going on?_

_What do you mean, what the hell is going on? _

_Uh, the explosion. Duh?_

_Oh, that. We thought you were having a little trouble getting out so we caused a diversion._

_Oh, God. You didn't harm anyone, did you? _Meaning our parents.

_Nah, it was just enough to panic them._

_Great, i'm trying to find a way to get this girl out of a cage because- Hey! She has wings like us!_

Up until then, I honestly hadn't realised. It was just her expression before, right now there was no way I was leaving here alone.

_Hollie, you what? You have to get out now! And by the way, Fang's fine. The girls managed to get him out._

_Good, but about this girl, do you have any ideas? _

_Yeah. Up and Away._

_Not funny, Z._

I ended the mind conversation there.

I mean, Zack was clearly going to be no help.

I was almost crying, concentrating on the cage ike my life depended on it, and then, suddenly, the cage started to move.

I had no idea what the hell was happening, when I looked upwards and the cage followed my gaze, I realised it was _me_. Me, telekenetic? And pretty strong, too, because I was moving this cage, which probably weighed 90 kilos even without the girl.

The girl's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Me? I was still reeling over the whole telekenetic thing.

Honestly, it makes all those suckish years of having gills and not the (more) incredible powers of everyone else.

And it was a pretty useful gift.

Scratch that. Very useful. Was it wrong I was already planning pranks on the guys? Probably.

By this time, I was up in the sky with everyone staring at me. I gestured frantically that I had to land, and soon everyone was gathered around the cage.

Ellie's voice was gentle and soothing.

'What's you're name?'

'E-emi,' She stuttered. I got the impression she wasn't usually the type to stutter.

That was when I noticed Fang. 'Uncle Fang!' I screeched. Until I noticed his mouth in a grim line. What is this, lets throw Hollie under a bus day?

Right on cue, Luke rounded on me. 'Hollie, what were you thinking? And how come you've never told any one about you're...levitating before?'

I sighed. 'First, you're saying you wanted me to leave Emi? And second, don't you think I would've? I mean, its impossible I could have got them right this second, right?'

He backtracked. 'No, that's not what I meant. I just meant that when we got our powers, they mostly came weak and got stronger. How did you manage to lift a cage, not to mention another birdkid?'

'I've no idea. Speaking off witch, how do we plan to get said bird-kid out of said cage?'

He just looked at me helplessly, when another male voice came floating over. 'I think I know.'

He sounded cheeky and confident, and, get this, he had wings, again. Jeez, you'd think this was some kind of bird-kid convention. He was dangling a key in front of him.

'And she's telling the truth, you know', he added, winking at me. 'I saw her'.

My eyes widened. 'Elaborate?', I asked.

'That explosion ripped off the front bars of my cage. It was all messed up recently, since the origional place got flooded- that was you too, wasn't it?' I nodded. 'Anyway, so I flew out looking for an opening. I saw you'-He indicated me and Emi, 'And I saw the keys in the control room next door. I was about to give them to you, but then her cage just started- levitating. I thought you might still need the keys, still, so I brought them up.'

He grinned cockily. 'By the way, my name's FJ.'

I introduced eveyone else, while Zack freed Emi. They were talking now, seeming happy. I couldn't see Emi leaving him, at least.

And FJ wouldn't stop talking to me, but I wasn't listening to them. I was thinking. Now we'd got uncle Fang out, the security would be higher than ever, especially with Emi and FJ gone.

What the hell could we do next?

**So, what d'you think?**

**Please R&R and tell me!**

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.**

**Free virtual cookies to everyone ;)**

**We're running out :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW SUBMIT A CHARACTER!**

**Yay, this makes me so happy. **

**I'm doing this because I had a few offers for more Ocs, and as you know, I LOVE Ocs.**

**So, because I already have a flock full of teenagers, I need something/someone different.**

**Eg. Like a younger child or and older person, (Younger/Older than the parents?)**

**Like a grandad! That'd be cool.**

**Or, a talking/special animal, or other thing (Total out of Maximum Ride, anyone?)**

**As always, I need**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appereance**

**Characteristics**

**Reason for joining/finding/whatever the flock**

**Other details you may want to add ;)**

**I will use all characters that are submitted, unless there are loads, (which I highly doubt) and then i'll still try and fit them all in. Even if they're just the ice cream man.**

**Just kidding.**

**But you know what I mean. **

**;D**


End file.
